


Inktober: Jubilant

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Clint and his boyfriends take off on a much needed road trip.





	Inktober: Jubilant

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166493579846/inktober-jubilant).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

The sun beat down on Clint as he swung Bucky’s knapsack off his shoulder and into the trunk of Tony’s car. He twisted around in time to see Bucky and Steve haul the ice chest out of their home. He stepped back on the cracked driveway and gave them room to stuff the cooler into the trunk.

Tony adjusted his sunglasses as he held on to Steve’s duffle while he waited for Steve and Bucky to finish loading the cooler.

“How much did we pack into this again?” Bucky asked. He pushed the ice chest around in the trunk then slapped the top of it. He held out his hand for Steve’s duffle, which Tony relinquished.

“Enough that we could drive for days and only stop for rest and to take a piss,” Steve answered.

Tony wrapped his hand around the back of Steve’s neck and peck him on the mouth. “Just as planned.”

“And just what I need.” Clint yanked open the passenger door and flopped into the seat with his feet hanging outside. Clint had been feeling trapped in the suburbs for months now. He needed to get out. He didn’t care if it was city or country. He was restless. He’d sensed it in his boyfriends too. They all needed a break from their monotonous lives.

“Any plans for where we go first?” Steve asked. He opened the back passenger door and slid into the car. Bucky slammed the trunk shut and crawled in behind Steve.

Tony hopped into the driver’s seat, slammed his door shut, yanked on his seatbelt, and put his keys in the ignition. “No. Just going to get on the first freeway out of here and not stop until we have to.”

Bliss melted into Clint at Tony’s words. “Perfect.” He finished getting into the car and strapped himself inside.

Tony started the engine. He rolled down the windows and took off down the road.

Clint threw his hands up and leaned back in his chair as happiness and relief filled every cell of body. “Freedom.” They’d barely started their journey and already Clint felt lighter. All of his negative feelings were flowing out of him, and leaving him with all only the positive. 

Bucky and Steve sighed in the backseat.

“This is going to be so good,” Bucky said.

Clint couldn’t agree more.


End file.
